Teardrops
by VampLoreLover
Summary: Based off Taylor Swift song 'Teardrops on My Guitar.' Canon Pairings.


Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight in any way, it belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer! Although the Cullen's/Jasper belong to me in my dreams, lol.

**BPOV**

**Forks High School.**

_I really hate the rain! Nearly everyday there is rain all I want is one good day with a lot of sun, but I don't think that will happen here. I ran from my truck to get inside. Of course being the clumsy person I am, I fell when I got in the door._

_I pulled myself up and made my way to my locker, I just opened my locker when I heard a voice behind me._

"You can't help but trip on a flat surface can you?"_He laughed._

"My shoes were slippery and I didn't trip on purpose and you know it. Are you stalking me now are you?"_ I really wish he was._

"No Bella, I am not stalking you, I will always look out for my best friend!"

_I pulled my books out and shut my locker, _"I know that Edward, I was only kidding, I just hate when it rains like this." _I sighed._

"Okay Bells, let's talk about something else, like the party Alice is throwing tonight."_ Great another time for Bella Barbie, can you sense my excitement? _"Come on Bell, you have to be there, I…Um…" _Is he blushing?_

"Spit it out Edward."_ Jeez what could be important? Maybe he feels the same way. Pfft dream on Bella. Yeah that's right I was stupid enough to fall in love with my best friend!_

"Bella? Are you in there?" _Oops, stop spacing out Bella!_

"Sorry I spaced, you know me, what were you going to say?"

"I…At the party I want to meet someone, this girl, she is so…Beautiful…I know how I felt about her for a while now…I think love her,Bella." _He blushed,_ _okay now he is just stealing the blush from me! He smiled the crooked smile that I love…Wait, did he say love her… Breathe Bella, breathe! In and out, in and out._

"Bella! Are you okay? You don't look well."_ His smile faltered._

"I am fine." _I squeaked, is that my voice? I cleared my throat. _"Really, Edward I am fine. You better get to class, or you will be late."

_He reached down to grab my hand and gave it a squeeze, please god I hope he felt the electricity too, it was there whenever we touched, well on my side anyway. _"Okay, remember I expect you at our place tonight for the party." _Like you could keep me away! I nodded and that smile came back, he dropped my hand and walked away._

_I put a hand on my locker to steady myself. I hope I can make it through the day!_

_The first half of the day passed in a blur, every teacher sounded the same and all their worlds blurred together, I don't even think they noticed that I didn't pay attention. The end of 4__th__ period was a godsend, I slowly gathered my books and put them in my bag and made my way to my locker again, I threw my books in and slammed the door shut._

"Whoa, someone is angry today."

"Hi Alice, what's up?"

"I should ask you the same question, are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?" _She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot and I couldn't help but laugh._

"I should tell you, and even if I didn't you would probably guess right anyway, are you sure you're not psychic? It is about…"

"My brother, right?"_ She frowned_

"That is really annoying, you stupid psychic pixie."

"And proud of it!"_ She smiled_. "What did he do now?"

"I will tell you on the way to lunch."_ I pulled her along, and we started to walk. _"Okay, he meet me this morning at my locker like always, after making fun of me for tripping, he said that…He said…That he is in love with some girl."_ I frowned and it felt like my heart was breaking._

_Alice started jumping up and down and clapping excitedly. It reminded me of London Tipton, it was freakin freaky and annoying!_

"Alice how is that good news? Are you high? It means he found someone else!"_ I was getting angry now._

"Everything happens for a reason Bella."_ She sang as she skipped into the cafeteria and slid in next to Jasper, she is lucky she has a boyfriend just like Rose is lucky she has Emmett, everyone around me was paired up it was only natural that Edward found someone to pair up with. What the hell is that supposed to mean? 'Everything happens for a reason'? Arghh!_

_I slid in next to Edward, _"I got a plate for you Bella."_ Well at least something never change, Edward always gets me my lunch._

"Thanks Edward."_ I had hardly eaten anything since I sat down and it did not escape Edward's attention._

"Are you okay Bella, you haven't barely touched you food."_ Me not eating gets your attention, but how I feel about you has no affect, you are good aren't you?_

"I am just not feeling well, that's all, I might actually go home after lunch."

"Do you want me to take you home?"_ I would any other time, but not now._

"No Edward don't worry, and before you ask I will go to the party tonight, okay so don't worry." _I turned to Alice to see her staring at me. _"Yes Alice I will need your help getting 'made up', just come by the house later."_ She smiled and turned back to Jasper. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, I said goodbye to everyone and made my way to the office._

_I walked up to the desk and Mrs. Cope stuck her head up from behind the desk. _"Hello dear, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could get a pass to go home I am not feeling well."_ Please hurry up and say yes._

"Okay dear, do you need to call someone to pick you up?"

"No, my house isn't that far away, I can drive."

"Okay dear, just sign here and you can go."

_I quickly signed my name and made my way to my car and drove home as fast as I could. _

**Swan House**

_Luckily Charlie was not home, he must be with Billy since it is his day off. I ran up to my room and threw myself on my bed._

_I must have fallen asleep for a bit I woke up to my phone chirping annoyingly, I got off my bed and pulled my phone out of my bag. It was probably Edward, I looked at the caller ID._

_**EDWARD CALLING.**_

_I pushed 'ignore' and put the phone on the desk, next to a photo of me and Edward from when we were 10 with me on his back. That picture was unfortunately the day before Renee decided to leave. __**(A/N: Bella refused to leave with Renee, cause she couldn't bear to leave her friends and Charlie.) **_

_I must have slept for a few hours, it was now 3:30, meaning school would finish soon. Then I would have to make Charlie's dinner and then Alice would come get me to play Bella Barbie with me!_

_I couldn't be bothered doing anything so I put my I-pod on the dock and put on Taylor Swift, Teardrops On My Guitar. Sometimes I think she wrote my life that is part of why I love her songs. (_**A/N: I seriously think that about me.)**

_Especially this song, I am a glutton for punishment, it reminds me of Edward and makes me feel shitty inside but I can't help but listen to it and replace Drew with Edward. I threw myself on my bed and put my arms over my eyes and sang along._

_**Edward looks at me,**_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see,**_

_**What I want and I need,**_

_**And everything that we should be**_

_**I'll bet she's beautiful,**_

_**That girl he talks about,**_

_**And she's got everything,**_

_**That I have to live without**_

_**Edward talks to me,**_

_**I laugh 'cause it's just so funny,**_

_**I can't even see,**_

_**Anyone when he's with me**_

_**He says he's so in love,**_

_**He's finally got it right,**_

_**I wonder if he knows,**_

_**He's all I think about at night**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing,**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

_**Edward walks by me,**_

_**Can he tell that I can't breathe?**_

_**And there he goes, so perfectly,**_

_**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

_**She better hold him tight,**_

_**Give him all her love,**_

_**Look in those beautiful eyes,**_

_**And know she's lucky 'cause**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing,**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

_**So I drive home alone,**_

_**As I turn out the light,**_

_**I'll put his picture down,**_

_**And maybe get some sleep tonight,**_

_**'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,**_

_**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing,**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

_**He's the time taken up but there's never enough,**_

_**And he's all that I need to fall into**_

_**Edward looks at me,**_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see.**_

_I sighed and launched up off the bed and started pacing back and forth. "ARGH!" God I hate feeling this way!_

"I thought love was supposed to make you happy?"_ A tinkling voice said_

_I swung around and tripped on my own feet. _"Jesus Alice! Way to give a girl a heart attack!"

_She laughed, _"I wish I had my camera for that! That was so funny!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Silly Bella, I am here to take you to get ready…Duh!"_ She stated like it was that obvious._

"Uh, Alice have you noticed it is only 4 and you party isn't until 7:30. It won't take us that long to get ready."

"Uh, Bella…Yes it will for you I have to do your hair perfectly, than find you a dress and some shoes and then your make-up, beautification takes a while Bella."

"What about your outfit then? Won't that take a while?"

"No…I already have my outfit, and my hair will take like 5 minutes to do."

_After 2 hours, yes it took that long, of Alice poking and prodding me with various instruments and different shades of make-up. I had to admit that I looked different, but I could still see me in there somewhere. My eyes had a smoky effect, which made me eyes pop, and light shade of lip gloss, my hair half curled and half straightened. I had a strapless purple dress with ruffles and a band under the chest, with a white jacket, and thankfully dark purple flats. _

_When Alice appeared out of the bathroom, she had her spiky here in little ringlets. She had a strapless teal dress with a big bow around the waist paired with a cute ruffled black jacket and aqua peep toe shoes, with a ribbon necklace and a silver bracelet (a gift from Jasper). When she saw my outfit on me she squealed and jumped, then abruptly stopped._

"What?" _Shit, what did I do?_

"Wait, where is the necklace and bracelets I got you?"

"Um, top drawer behind you."_ She turned around in put her hand in the draw and pulled out my jewelry box._

"Okay, turn around,"_ I obeyed and turned and she clipped up the necklace and then she pulled my back to face her, _"I am so glad I got you these, they are great with this outfit." _She smiled brightly. She stepped back from me and turned to my full length mirror (another 'gift' from Alice) to smooth out her dress._

_I sat on my bed just as a horn honked outside. _"Alice? Who is that?"

"That is Rose, how do you think I got here? She dropped me off and is picking us up." _Maybe you drove your own car?_

"Oh. Are you going to dress her up too?"_ I laughed._

_She turned and scowled at me. _"No…Rose can dress herself."

"Thanks Alice, make it sound like I can't dress myself!"

"You can't Bella, and I can dress myself perfectly fine. Let's go, bitches!"_ Rose said with a smile from my door. Gotta love Rose. God she can look good in anything, her hair was cascading down her back, she had on a red corset with a bow, and a short black skirt, with blue-black pumps and the jewelry that Emmett had got her for their 1 year anniversary._

**Cullen House**

_I really didn't want to go inside, so I tried to slink down in my seat, but Rose pulled me out before I could try._

"You can't show Edward what he is missing out on, if you don't in there and show it off." _Rose grunted as she pulled me out, very roughly I might add._

"Okay, let me go, thank you. One OW! Two didn't Alice tell you what Edward told me today? He found someone else!"

_She made a face at me and waved her dismissively at my question._

"Come on, hurry up, I have to make sure everything is prepared."_ Alice yelled from the front door._

_God I really hate parties! I tried to plant my feet on the ground but Rose roughly pulled me again…That is going to leave a bruise! We both followed Alice inside and were blinded by the flashing disco lights Alice had in every corner of the loungeroom._

"Geez Alice, what is with all the lights?"

"It is a party Bella, what did expect? Tea lights?" _She laughed_

"Why yes Alice I did._" I said sarcastically _

"Is that sarcastic Bella I hear?"_ A loud voice boomed from the kitchen._

"Yes, it is, what are you gonna do about it?"_ I laughed_

"Hey Bells."_ Emmett said as he pulled me into a bone crushing bear hug._

"Put her down Emmett. One day you gonna choke the life out of her."_ Jasper said from behind us._

_He softly put me on the ground. _"Thanks Jazz."

"No probs Bella."_ He looked at what I was wearing. _"Bella you look…"

"Hot!"_ Emmett yelled. This earned him a hit from Rose on the back of the head. _"Ow Rose…I was only telling the truth, what she is my little sis."

_That comment caused me to blush a deep shade of red which made Alice, Rose and Jazz laugh. _"Before I was interrupted I was going to say you look different, but still pretty."_Alice excitedly clapped her hands again, and wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist._

"Thanks Jasper."_ Emmett scoffed. _"Thank you too Emmett."_ He smiled at me._

_When we moved into the kitchen I got a proper look at what Emmett and Jasper were wearing. Emmett had a grey skivvy on covered with a black vest, black pants and white shoes and a wristband on. Jasper had a striped shirt with a sweater vest, with blue jeans, white shoes and a black belt._

_After Alice had got all the food out she gave jobs to everyone. Emmett was to answer the door, while she, Rose and Jasper carried out the food. My job was to go in the loungeroom and turn on the music. After I had successfully turned the music I went back to the kitchen, but of course I tripped on the was there, Alice was going to kill me if I ruined the dress, I was waiting for the impact, but instead I felt his warm arms wrap around me and the electricity, shoot through my body._

"Seriously Bella, maybe you should consider wearing a pad and a helmet when you go out." _He laughed._

"What is the point if you are always there to catch me?"

"Good point."_ He smiled crookedly at me, and scanned my body which made me blush yet again. _"Did Alice dress you?"

"Yes, do I look okay? Emmett yelled that I look hot, and Jasper said I looked different but still pretty. Is it too much? It is isn't it? I told Alice not to put me in a dress, but she never listens to me."_ I tend to babble when I am nervous, even if it is in front of a friend, especially if that friend is Edward._

"No, you look beautiful."_ Cue blush. _"What about my outfit? Be fair Bella."

"Thanks, and you look handsome."_ I did want to say hot or sexy, but that might have been too much. He really did look handsome, he had blue shirt which brought out his vibrant green eyes, and faded blue jeans and his chucks. With his hair in its usual disarray._

"Thank you. Ummm, do you know where Alice is?"

"No, maybe try the backyard. I think she was going to put some food out there as well."

"Okay, I will be back okay?"_ He grabbed my hand and squeezed it before he disappeared out the back door. Great he is probably going to ask Alice how to introduce 'the girl he loves' to his best friend._

_Instead of standing around like an idiot, I went upstairs to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and went to splash some water on my cheeks, they were red and hot from all the blushing. I sat on the edge of the bath, and rested my head on my hands. What am I supposed to say to him? 'She is nice Edward…Too bad you couldn't see me.' This is really gonna hurt. Love sucks sometimes!_

_I don't know how long I sat there, but by the time I got back downstairs the party was in full swing. I think half of Forks High was here, I made my way through the bodies to the back door. What I saw stopped me before I stepped out, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Edward were standing in a circle, and Lauren had her arm linked around Edward's. I couldn't breathe. Lauren?! The girl he loves is Lauren? Is he serious, we hate her! Or at least I thought we did._

_I turned around and ran straight for t he front door, I could feel the tears coming, but I don't know why I was crying I knew it would happen eventually. It just hurts that it is Lauren._

_I swung the door open and slammed it behind me and sat on the porch steps, I let the tears I had fall, little spots falling on my dress. I heard the door open and close behind me I knew it was him, I could always feel him even if I didn't see him._

_He came and sat beside me I moved to lean on one hand and my hair fell around me like a curtain._

"I've been looking for you. Where have you been?"

_I took a deep breath, _"I was in the bathroom then, the back and then here. So when were you gonna tell me it was Lauren?"

"I was in the back and didn't see you. That what was Lauren?"

"That Lauren was the girl you're in love with. I thought you hated her?"

_He laughed. He freakin laughed. _"Why are you laughing? How is that funny?"_I was starting to get angry now._

"I am laughing because you are absurd! I do hate Lauren! Why did you think it was her?" _His voice turned serious._

"I saw you in the backyard, she had her arm around yours. You could have just told me."

"Oh, that. Well you misunderstood. She just came up behind me and linked her arm with mine. It was not a welcome invitation Bella. Rose looked like she wanted to rip her head off."

"Oh…"_ That was my dumb response. _"So where is she, then? The girl?"

"She is here?"_ It was a question not a statement._

"Obviously Edward but where is she?"

_He reached over and grabbed my hand. _"Here."_ He said softly._

"Oh."_ Seriously Bella, do you not know another word?_

"Bella? Can you please look at me? Say something." He moved my hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"I…am…confused. The girl you love is me? How is that possible?"

"Yes it is you, it has always been you Bella. It is possible because you are you, you are so beautiful and you don't even see it. I love who you are. It has always been you. I love you Bella."

_Now it was my turn to laugh. _"I'm dreaming aren't I? The party didn't really happen. I am still at home listening to music, this has to be a dream, because only in a dream would you return my feelings! This is not real. I am going crazy. I would like to wake up now."_ I turned to look at him and he was smirking._

"Sorry Bells, you are definitely not dreaming and you are not at home listening to music, because about 5 hours ago I was outside your room listening to you sing, which you really can be the way,"_ I rolled my eyes. _"If that didn't happen we wouldn't be here right now, because I wouldn't know you have the same feelings. You do have the same feelings right?"_ I nodded instead of speaking, I don't think I could find words. _"Okay, I will just go back inside and leave you to think about things."_ He released my hand and turned toward the door._

_I pulled myself up and grabbed his wrist and he instantly spun around. _"Do you feel that too Edward? The spark of electricity, whenever we touch?"_He nodded. _"I don't need to think about anything, it has always been you for me as well, I never get that spark with anyone but you. I love you too._"He smiled._

"Tell me about it."_ He laughed_

"I believe I just di---."_ He cut me off with his lips, I thought the spark was something, his lips were even better, my whole body was buzzing and on fire. I wrapped my hands around his neck and his arms went to my waist. He drew me closer to his body and I could feel his heart beating at the same tempo as mine._

_He pulled away and leant his head against mine. _"I have wanted to do that for so long. Please Bella no more tears."_ I didn't even realize I was crying till his kissed them away._

_I shook my head. _"Now there won't have to be."_ I smiled brightly at him and got my crooked grin in return._

"Ummm Bella, I think you need to find a different song now."_ I laughed at him as he pushed his lips to mine again._

_THE END_

_Push the green button and tell me what you think! Thank you :D_

_Links for outfits on my profile ___


End file.
